Grimm Reaper
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Ruby is betrayed, but an unsuspected savior appears and gives our favorite speedster new powers beyond anything Reminant has seen before... but at what cost?


Grimm Reaper

A RWBY fanfiction

Disclaimer: _*shows a paragraph explaining how Shadow JAFF does not own RWBY or any other anime/games/movie/etc. that appear in this story, before footsteps can be heard and a baseball flies at the paragraph and shatters it like glass*_

 _Scorpi: Fuck yeah!_

 _*The paragraph re-assembles itself*_

 _Scorpi: … Fuck._

 _*A man dressed in black and brown pants and bandages with long brown hair walks past and drags the teenaged long haired redhead in red pants and a red muscle shirt away*_

 _Scorpi: But Daddy!_

 _Shadow JAFF: No._

 _Scorpi: Humph._

 _Shadow JAFF: I own nothing but this idea, my real world possessions, and Scorpi-chan here, who is my OC fanfiction daughter._

Chapter 1: Betrayal.

Ruby lay absolutely still, keeping her breaths so light, a faunus could miss them. Cardin and his goons didn't even check for a pulse. Ruby had several arrows and bullets in her body, including an arrow just shy of her heart; although none of the men knew they missed the heart. Or cared.

"Nice one, Boys! Supper's on my new girlfriend tonight!" Cardin declared. The rest of the team cheered like the filthy men they were. One of them, Skylark or something, spoke up.

"So, two birds, one stone, eh, Boss? We're rid of the damn kid, and you finally get it on with Schnee! Still can't believe she'd ask us to kill her own partner, though, and willing to pay literally _anything_ we ask for? We got it good! A quarter million Lien each, plus Cardin gets the richest girl in the world as his fiancée! We rock! We should become, like, mercenaries or something!"

'… Weiss…'

As the four men's laughter leave her earshot, ruby slowly sits up and attempts to pull out all the arrows and bullets. She manages to get all of them out, but is bleeding profusely.

'Damnit… not like this… Weiss, how could you? Why?' Ruby started crying. She just sat there and cried, for her it felt like hours, but not even a minute later a pack of Beowolfs appear from the brush, attracted to her misery. A Nevermore also flies overhead, and in the nearby river a shoal of small, fish like Grimm appear. A Death Stalker also shows up, as well as a spider-like Grimm and a draconic Grimm. Shortly after a group of Ursa, Boarbatusks, and Creep arrive. Griffins, King Taijitu, Goliaths, and strange gorilla Grimm arrive soon after. Shark Grimm, crab Grimm, bat Grimm, monkey Grimm, and an octopus Grimm, as well.

Soon, at least one of each type of Grimm from all across Vale is packed into the forest, surrounding the crying girl. They do not attack her, however, because of three reasons.

They all have heard of the 'Silver Eyed Demons'.

They all instinctively know what magic is.

And they all recognize the scent of their leader, the humanoid Grimm calling itself 'Salem', on this young, yet supposedly dangerous, girl.

Soon, the Grimm all detect the presence of their leader behind them, and they part to let the strange Grimm pass.

Many of the Grimm are intimidated by the Humanoid Grimm Queen, and flee. Soon, all that remains are a single Beowolf, an Ursa, a Nevermore, a Death Stalker, an Arachne (the spider Grimm), a Draco (the Dragon Grimm), a King Taijitu, a Megalodon (the shark Grimm), a Cancer (crab Grimm), a Vampire (bat), a Shrieker (monkey), and a Kraken (octopus).

The girl still hasn't noticed any of the Grimm, so distraught she is. The Humanoid Grimm takes out a cup, almost like a wine glass, and starts moving around to all the Grimm still in the clearing. Each Grimm bites a finger or similar appendage, and holds out said appendage when the cup nears them, allowing their blood to flow into it. The Grimm then all back away to a safe distance as their great leader enshrouds herself in a blinding white cloak as she nears the girl. The blood of the Grimm seems to mix and reshape itself, becoming a black crystal.

 _ **Ruby**_

Ruby stops whimpering when she hears the voice of her mother.

"M-mommy?" She turns to face the ghostly figure of her deceased mother. The supposed specter stops short of the young girl, before dropping the black crystal on the ground between them.

 _ **Use this, my Little Rose. This Dust crystal will heal you, and give you new strength. We will meet again, Little Rose.**_

The spirit-like being then vanishes, leaving only the crystal as proof she'd been there. Ruby sits there for a second, while Salem and the Grimm watch from afar. The girl then wipes the tears from her eyes and grabs the black dust crystal.

 ***With the Grimm and Salem***

" **My queen, is it truly a wise idea to give this girl our powers, knowing she will use them to kill more of our kind?" the Ursa Major asks. Salem looks at the bear-like creature.**

" **Do you doubt my choices, Bear? She is my daughter. I know this is a wise decision, despite the immediate threat. She will gain knowledge of each power she gains, and think she had those powers her whole life."**

 **The bear Grimm nods and leaves, knowing the girl would gain it's power, as well as the powers of the other Grimm, should she survive, regardless if she keeps her mind sane.**

*Back with Ruby*

Ruby looks at the crystal before holding it to her chest and letting her aura flow into it. She feels the crystal disintegrate and enter her body, before she sees all her wounds heal up.

"I-I'm better…" she stutters as she stands up, feeling no pain.

"I-I'm okay… good. Now to go home and have a 'talk' with Weiss."

Ruby then turns towards Beacon and, without even thinking about it, transforms into a small Nevermore and flies back to her school.

 **Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm**

Back at Beacon, Weiss is in team CRDL's room with Cardin.

"I suppose a deal is a deal," she says, as she takes off her jacket. "Let's dance, big boy."

Cardin grins as he starts taking off his own top. Once he does pull it off, however, he sees a shape in the window that looks like a baby Nevermore. He reaches for his mace as he heads towards the window.

"No damn Grimm is going to cock-block me."

Weiss also sees the bird-Grimm, and smirks as Cardin raises his mace, ready to smash the black beast once he opens the window.

But once he does open the window, the bird vanishes in a swirl of black rose petals. The next thing either teen knows, a strange, bat-like Grimm is hanging from the ceiling.

"Where'd that Nevermore go? And what is that?" Cardin asks. Weiss recognizes it.

"Vampire, a bat-like Grimm with hypnotic powers. Kill it! Before it can-" she is cut off as the bat Grimm is surrounded by black rose petals and Ruby Rose drops to the floor.

If Ruby Rose had bat wings and ears, and a shadowy aura, or glowing orange eyes, that is. Cardin was knocked out on the first hit as Ruby clubs him with her gun. Ruby then turns to Weiss and activates the Grimm's hypnotic ability.

" **Now Weiss, it seems we need to have a little 'talk', M'kay?"**

Weiss just nods sheepishly in her hypnotized state. Ruby then turns all the way human, except for her left eye, which was now as bright an orange as her right eye was silver. The two exit team CRDL's room and head towards RWBY's room. Thankfully, Blake and Yang are not in the room, so Ruby uses the strength of an Ursa to move the dresser in front of the door, as well as bolt the windows, before shoving Weiss onto her own bed.

" **Now Weiss, about that 'talk'? Change of plans,"** Ruby says as the dark aura returns, and a mask forms on Ruby's face, resembling the mask of what Weiss subconsciously recalled to be the Kraken, an octopus-like Grimm. Weiss watches helplessly as Ruby grows shadowy tentacles from her back, which reach into her (Weiss's) desk drawers and pull out a white vibrator. Weiss recognizes it as her six setting super vibrator, filled with a special Dust mix which can copy ejaculation by absorbing a woman's juices over time. Ruby also grabs several meters of a strong, Dust infused rope. Weiss's world then went dark.

When Weiss woke up, she was hanging upside-down in the girls bathroom over a toilet, bound and gagged with the Dust rope, with her vibrator at max setting, and, from what she could see through the open stall door and in the mirror, the words 'ICE WHORE' written on her forehead and 'CRDL WAS HERE' on her left thigh in red marker. The last thing she remembered was entering team CRDL's dorm room. She grew angry and tried screaming around the rope in her mouth. At least, as best as she could between the pure ecstasies her vibrating fake dick was putting her through.

The next thing she saw was professor Goodwitch, who had heard the muffled screaming. The look on the deputy headmistress was, quite frankly, one of horror and, soon, extreme hatred. The well-figured blond whipped her crop, untying all the knots and pulling out the vibrator. Weiss's clothes were laying in a convenient pile on the floor outside of the stall, and Professor Goodwitch aloud Weiss the privacy to clean and dress herself before taking her to her office. After hearing Weiss's story, she ordered team CRDL to head to the headmaster's office before taking Weiss there herself.

It turned out that CRDL was already in Ozpin's office, along with Ruby Rose. Ruby was missing her left arm up to the shoulder. Or rather, her left arm now lay across her lap.

"I guess it's a good thing I trained myself to be ambidextrous," Ruby said to Professor Ozpin with a weak laugh.

Ozpin did not laugh. He looked _very_ displeased. He looked up as Glinda and Weiss entered his office.

"Hello, Glinda, Miss Schnee. Something else to put on CRDL's permanent record?"

Ozpin's mood only darkened as Weiss told her story. As Weiss explained, Ruby smirked under her hood. No one noticed, however, except Russel Thrush, but as he was about to comment, Ruby's eyes flashed yellow and Russel grabbed a wine bottle off of Ozpin's desk and smashed it against his own head. No one was amused by that.

"Cardin Winchester, you and your team are hereby expelled from Beacon academy. You have five hours to pack your belongings and contact your families. I will contact the headmasters and headmistresses of the other schools to ensure you do not attempt to apply at any of them either. Dismissed."

Cardin and his goons tried to argue their claims, but before Ozpin or Glinda could say anything, Ruby spoke up.

"Cardin, you and your friends have no right to talk back to the headmaster. You emotionally hurt my partner, and physically hurt _me_ ," she growled, and CRDL backed up in fear as they saw Ruby's eyes change from silver to orange. Ruby continued, "I have two semblances, and the second one lets me copy the abilities of any Grimm that I witness. So unless you _want_ to fight the deadliest Grimm in Vale yourselves, without your weapons or any back-up, I suggest you leave _now_."

With that, Ruby's hood fell, and her skin started turning a dark grey/black, almost obsidian in color, with her eyes glowing orange, and a shadowy aura rolling off of her in waves. A Grimm mask started to form on top of her head, and the nails on her right hand started to grow into claws, as her skin started sprouting shadowy fur. A very wolfish growl rose from her throat, before Ozpin placed a hand on her right shoulder, calming her down some.

The former team CRDL bolted from the room without a second thought, as Ruby reverted to her human form. Weiss looked at Ruby in shock. Semblances were born from one's leading personality traits. Ruby's speed could be a desire to be wild and free, like the wind.

But what could a Grimm-based semblance represent? Hatred? Fear? Envy?

Something dark, that was without a doubt.

Ruby and Weiss were then allowed to leave, and the two headed to their dorm room. Glynda also left for her own office. Ozpin sat down and mulled over what he just witnessed.

"… Salem, you monster, what are you planning with Summer's Daughter? You already took her body, what use is her child to you? And why give her power you know she'll use against you?"

 **Chapter 1 FINISHED!**

 _So, Pop, what are you planning?_

 **That is a secret. I will run two polls to determine what happens next and which form Ruby will use for it. This is a RosexArc story.**

 _ **Shadow and Scorpi fade into darkness.**_


End file.
